schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
NYCWP's Technology Initiative Plan for 2005-2006
Purpose What we want to achieve by July 2006 - a marrying of technology and writing project practices - help people become more comfortable with technology - get the on-site teacher consultants comfortable blogging. We could do this by setting up a literature circle or a writing group. - have those teachers who are ready to integrate this into classrooms set up blogs with their students.These can be proto-types for those who are just beginning. - provide learning opportuniities for tech people who are unfamiliar with writing project practices to familiarize themselves with our work, to help us consider the possibliites. -taken from the TappedIn Notes (full version available from FG upon request) KenS: one purpose ought to be to get the folks who are running workshops in tune with one another KateNM: It seems like we identified a need for several things: 1/ support for beginners/new users, 2/ focused workshops on useful implementations of tech (like creating online gallery walks), and 3/ support for intermediate/advanced users PatsyWo: to get students writing to communicate FeliciaG: To help teachers learn to use computers more effectively - in terms of supporting and promoting writing/literacy - with students. MarcieW: I see as one overarching purpose the need to get technology more integrated into our inservice work, rather than "doing technology." KenS: how many courses should be using blogs, wiki's etc. PaulA: A different purpose needs to be gathering together people who are starting to use this stuff to think about it together. FeliciaG: Paul, that would be our Tech Advisory Committee, no? Grace: Raise student awareness of the blogging community/space/media. As much as I want to involve students right away, like the reading-writing connection, I want them to see their reading and writing of blogs as interrelated. Who can do what Ken is willing to do: Webquests Digital Gallery Walking Willing to play with pod casting and fishbowling He's also planning to play more with Wikipedia between now and the end of the year. Also Satellite Academy will become far better place to meet Julie would be happy to talk/teach/learn more about blogs, learn about podcasting, figure out which media go best with which message, and plan for work that furthers the mission of using writing as a form of instantly published communication within the educational system. Felicia is happy to co-coordinate a technology workshop on tracking or some other not media heavy technology piece. I don't feel confident enough to lead a tech workshop on my own, but am happy to work with someone. I'm not sure how many I can do because I'm not sure of other obligations for the 2005-2006 school year. There were two guys Katherine worked with who were interested in doing tech work for us. We need to get their names and contact them. They were doing webquests and are probably doing more now. Weekend Retreat Julie still has questions here: what are we planning to accomplish during the weekend retreat? Who is the retreat targeted to? (since she was not in the morning discussion, she may have missed some of this...) Felicia directs anyone who missed the morning session to see the TappedIn notes, July 11 Meeting, am - Online Discussion for information on the Retreat. Look under Workshop sessions/Format and Audience. Fall Modules We talked quite a bit about doing severl items: I-Search Digital Gallery Walking PodCasting for Fishbowls or Socratice Seminar We want to keep in mind that we're working with both medium and content, and one should go well with the other, i.e. blogs that are specific to students' strongly felt issues (Social Studies/Community content). It might be nice to start with something like helping teachers to design a digital gallery walk. It feels very concrete and doable and can be reused and visited by others. Advertising/Recruitment Julie is already "sending out feelers" for possible recruits for the discussed "cadre" of folks who are tech savvy and whose work would be enhanced by adding Writing Project strategies and philosophy. A letter need to go out to the membership and on our listserv in late August or early fall but we need to be clear about who we are targeting. Do we want to start with novices and jsut get blogs going? Do we want to get people who are ready and whose schools have the tech capacity to do this with students or do we want both? Return to New York City Writing Project